Kane
Glenn Thomas Jacobs (born April 26, 1967), better known by the ring name Kane, is an American professional wrestler. Background Pre-WrestleMania WrestleMania XIV (1998) Near the end of the Hell in a Cell match at Badd Blood, the lights went out and a masked man known as Kane came to the ring and delivered a tombstone piledriver to the shocked Undertaker. Before Undertaker's casket match with Michaels, D-Generation X claimed Kane had joined them, but in fact he came to the ring to assist Undertaker. The alliance was short lived, however, as during the Royal Rumble event, Kane came to the ring and locked Undertaker in his casket before setting it ablaze, presuming his brother dead. On the March 2 episode of Raw Is War, Kane's opponent, Stone Cold Steve Austin, was taken out by D-Generation X and with nothing to do, Bearer ordered the time keeper to deliver a ten-bell salute for The Undertaker's passing, before telling Kane to tombstone him. After he did, more bells were heard to ring, this time signalling Undertaker's theme music. The ringing continued much longer than normal, with Bearer denying the possibility of it being Undertaker. Eventually a sarcophagus appeared on the top of the ramp and after lightning struck it, The Undertaker sat up before revealing that he had been through hell and talked to his parents to tell them that he would have to go back on his vow. The week before WrestleMania, Kane came to the ring and began to display similar supernatural powers as his brother, striking the Titantron with lightning, as well as the announce table, before striking a crew worker with lightning, setting him on fire; Undertaker was shown on the same episode speaking to his parents' gravestones, revealing it may have to take the damnation of his soul to reunite the troubled family. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Chokeslam ** Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling reverse piledriver) * Signature moves **Backbreaker, sometimes transitioned into a submission or preceded by a tilt-a-whirl **Big boot **Cradle slam **Dropkick **Enzuigiri **Military press drop, or slam **Multiple clothesline variations *** Corner *** Diving *** Short-arm ** Multiple powerslam variations ***Front ***Scoop, sometimes done with one arm ***Sidewalk ** Multiple suplex variations *** Belly-to-back *** Inverted *** Vertical ** Running DDT ** Running front dropkick to a seated opponent, usually preceded by a scoop slam or a snapmare ** Throat thrust ** Tilt-a-whirl slam ** Uppercut * Managers **Chyna **Eddie Gilbert **Jim Cornette **Lita **Paul Bearer **Tori * Nicknames **'"The Big Red Machine"' **'"The (Big Red) Monster"' **'"The (Devil's Favorite) Demon"' * Entrance themes **'"Burned"' by Jim Johnston (October 5, 1997 – June 12, 2000) **"Out of the Fire" by Jim Johnston (June 19, 2000 – March 28, 2002; April 8, 2002) **"Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven (April 1, 2002; August 8, 2002 – August 11, 2008) **"Man on Fire" by Jim Johnston (August 18, 2008 – July 22, 2011) **"Veil of Fire" by Jim Johnston (December 12, 2011 – December 5, 2016) **'"Veil of Fire (Rise Up Remix)"' by CFO$ (October 16, 2017 – present) Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Feud of the Year (2013) vs. Daniel Bryan as a member of The Authority ** Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2013) as a member of The Authority ** Tag Team of the Year (1999) with X-Pac ** Ranked 4 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2011 ** Ranked 186 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the PWI Years in 2003 * Rolling Stone ** Most Underappreciated Performer (2015) * Smoky Mountain Wrestling ** SMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Al Snow * United States Wrestling Association ** USWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE ** ECW Championship (1 time) ** World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with The Undertaker ** WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Big Show (1) and Daniel Bryan (1) ** WWF Championship (1 time) ** WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** WWF/WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** WWF/WWE World Tag Team Championship (9 times) – with Mankind (2), X-Pac (2), The Undertaker (2), The Hurricane (1), Rob Van Dam (1) and Big Show (1) ** Eighth Triple Crown Champion ** Third Grand Slam Champion ** Bragging Rights Trophy (2009) – with Team SmackDown (Chris Jericho, The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd), Finlay, Matt Hardy and R-Truth) ** Money in the Bank (SmackDown 2010) ** Slammy Awards (2 times) *** Best Family Values (2010) Beating up Jack Swagger Sr. *** Match of the Year (2014) Team Cena vs. Team Authority at Survivor Series * WrestleCrap ** Gooker Award (2002) Katie Vick feud with Triple H * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Most Disgusting Promotional Tactic (1996) fake Diesel gimmick ** Most Disgusting Promotional Tactic (2004) impregnating Lita ** Most Overrated (2010, 2014, 2015) ** Worst Feud of the Year (2002) vs. Triple H ** Worst Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Shane McMahon ** Worst Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Matt Hardy and Lita ** Worst Feud of the Year (2007) vs. Big Daddy V ** Worst Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Rey Mysterio ** Worst Feud of the Year (2010) vs. Edge ** Worst Feud of the Year (2012) vs. John Cena ** Worst Gimmick (1996) as fake Diesel ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2001) with The Undertaker vs. KroniK at Unforgiven Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE Intercontinental champions Category:WWE champions Category:World Tag Team champions Category:Undertaker's WrestleMania victims Category:Superstars Category:WWE Hardcore champions